1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of displaying a user interface on a mobile device including a touch screen, and a mobile device using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recently developed mobile device includes a touch screen panel (TSP) that allows a user to more conveniently input necessary information to the mobile device in comparison to using keys on a keypad.
Also, such mobile device may allow or disallow processing of touch signals input via a touch screen during a phone call, and thus, an input may be disallowed even when the face of the user contacts the mobile device. Since a locked state of the touch screen is maintained during a phone call, the user has to unlock the touch screen to input a memo.
However, until recently, even when a touch screen of a mobile device is divided into a plurality of areas, a user had to activate the entire touch screen of the mobile device in order to input a memo during a phone call. Also, when there is a cover on the mobile device, the user has to input information after opening the cover first.
Therefore, it is necessary to display a different interface in each area of the touch screen during a phone call, thereby allowing the mobile device to perform various operations more efficiently.